Our First Dance Was In A Train Station
by YelloSparkStardust
Summary: Sydney never thought this day would actually happen again. The agony of a death. She lost her husband forever..or has she? A sad little fic that could have the possiblity of breaking your heart Oneshot.


**Authors Note: **This is a short fic that I wrote after seeing the episode in which Sydney almost dies in that coffin and Michael and she dance in the train station. Hence the title. I had about 4 different ideas of how to tell the story. At the end I'll tell you what they were. You can tell me if this was horrible (nicely please!) and if I should right the other ones instead. To everyone who have read my other fics, this is unlike me. I'm more morbid and less cheery and fluffy. I needed a break. SO I have to warn you a lot of emotion and death. Sorry guys! I want to write a Sydney/Vaughn or a Nadia/ Vaughn one. I always thought there was something there for Nadia and Vaughn, but I love Nadia/Sark. Anyway, I hope you guys like it! I wrote this today so please be kind! Here ya go!

* * *

"Our first dance was in a train station" 

Sydney Vaughn looked out the window at the pouring rain as the tears fell down her cheek

"Oh Sydney" Her sister Nadia Sark got up from her chair as she saw her stoic sister sit there motionless.

"It was after I almost died when I was buried alive. You remember that right Nadia?"

"Yes I do" Nadia sat on the other side of Sydney on the bench by the window.

He promised me we would dance. He came through that time. Why didn't he this time?"

The tears came down even harder, yet there were no sobs. This was unlike Sydney in every way possible. She would never cry with no emotion. She always thought that crying was her one escape from being a secretive spy. Crying was a privilege to any person forced to give away their true emotions for any job.

Julia Stone didn't cry. Mira Ramirez couldn't shed a tear. All of her aliases had no emotions behind them, but Sydney Vaughn did. She could feel all the pain and emptiness now. It was all very real. She couldn't hide behind a wig or a false identity.

She recalled the promise he made to her. All the false promises he told her. Every anniversary they would never have thanks to him. Their nameless children that now were dead with the future memories they would never have.

It seemed to be the end for the love that was. The love that transformed both of them.

She again looked out the window to avoid her sister's face full of sorrow.

"Nadia? Could you take me home?"  
"Sure"

It was then that Sydney let Nadia guide her out of the room they were in.

"Let's go" Nadia saw her husband waiting at the end of the stairs. They approached him as Julian Sark's eyes filled with pity for his sister-in-law.

"Sydney--"

"Please Julian, don't" He was taken aback at the fact she called him by his first name.

"You called me--"

"I've learned not to call people by their last names. I made that mistake with--I want to go home"

"Of course Sydney, We'll go now"

Sydney nodded with little motion and lifted her head to see the vision of she and her husband dancing in the sunlight pouring in from the glossy windows.

"No--please." She pleaded with the ghostly image.

"What Sydney?" Julian was now frightened by the look of hopelessness in Sydney's eyes.

"Nothing" She shook her head in disbelief and the fear she was loosing her sanity.

They continued to walk out of the building, until she was hit again with him standing with a flower.

"Hi Syd" He said gently to her. She couldn't contain herself and ran to the window. She pounded her hands to the wall in anger and betrayal.

"Stop! You can't! Your dead! I buried you! You left me alone and cold. Cold, like you. Your body cold as ice when I kissed you one last time. You have no hold over what I am! You hear that? You're dead! Oh God, your dead. He's dead. Oh no" Now began the sobs and the gulps of thinning air.

"Why did you leave me! I was happy! We were happy! For once we were stable!"

Nadia and Julian ran to her to try to calm her.

"There's no point" Julian told his wife as she was about to help her sister

"How can you say that?" She wanted nothing more than to consol her.

"She's too far gone" He said with tears in his eyes. He was about to loose another good friend.

"He's dead and she will be too soon" He said with the words almost not able to leave his mouth

"What?" She wouldn't believe the words.

"Sydney needs to be alone in her thoughts before she looses her mind is dead to us. She wants to be with him. I caught her almost trying to kill herself with poison"

"No! Stop lying!" She couldn't believe her sister would loose such faith in life.

Julian put his arms around his wife and let her cry into him.

"We'll save her. You, your father Jack and me"

"It's not fair. Why did this happen?"

"I don't know love. I could never tell you"

"Nadia?" Sydney's weak voice came from the floor

"Yes darling?"

"Can I have a little time with him?"

"Who honey?"

"You know, my husband"

Nadia was confused. They hadn't buried him here. She then felt the tug on her sleeve form her husband.

"Of course Sydney. Take all the time you want. We'll be outside waiting" He smiled at her while she seemed detached from the world.

"Thank You" she said simply. Nadia kept look back at her and asking Julian if this was right idea to leave her alone.

"It's what she has to do"

Sydney sat back down on the same bench she sat down in that day. She said the sentence once again.

"Our first dance was in a train station. This train station"

It was the old abandoned train station she had many meetings with him. The location of their romance. The sounds of the lost trains played in her memory while she saw the forgotten couples reunite and separate again. She longed to be one of the many couples finding their way back to each other. In that instant she got her wish.

"Hello darling" It was him.

"Your not gone" She choked back the tears. It was at this moment she began to sob as she used to.

"Never was. We just lost each other for a while" He took her hand and twirled her around.

"This isn't real"

"Very real. We're going to be together again Syd"

"That means--"

"Your dead too. It didn't hurt did it?"

"How did I die? I didn't even know I was gone"

"You had a aneurysm. It was quick and painless"

"I left them behind. Dad, Nadia, Julian"

"I won't tell you they won't suffer. But they will survive, they'll know your with me"

"And that's all I wanted"

"I love you. Always have, always will. Not even death could do us part"

"Together forever was the pact we made the day before the wedding. I love you so much"

They held each other while dancing in the sunlight. Their ghost bodies flying around the room. They were finally in bliss forever, and not even death could be a barrier anymore.

After all this time she finally said his name

"Michael"

* * *

**PS-** The other ideas were Sydney telling her child how she and Vaughn dance for the first time. And then the other was Vaughn reminding Sydney for a memory book they were writing. Both are cuter, so I went with this one which was more heartbreaking. What can I tell you? I was in a mood. Tell me what you think! Thank you. Good night and Good Luck. 


End file.
